


No Soul To Sell

by bluedemon92



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Physical Abuse, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedemon92/pseuds/bluedemon92
Summary: Kisame loved Itachi but he hated liars more. When he finds out the truth about Itachi, not even their past can stop Kisame from taking out his betrayal on his once lover.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a happy KisaIta. Part of me always wondered how Kisame would react if he found out about Itachi's lies. If they were together and Itachi continued to lie, how would Kisame feel when he learned the truth? So if you love happy KisaIta and such, please turn back.
> 
> Warning(s) Violence, language and alluded non-con

His breathing is uneven. Short pained gasps that seem to echo in the small hotel room. At least three fingers on his right hand are broken and his left wrist is shattered. When he attempts to move his arm it only sends jolts of pain down his whole body. He stops attempting to move and releases a shuddering breath.

There is pain in his body that Itachi does not even want to think about and so he attempts to keep his mind occupied on other things. The wall of the hotel room has a slight stain. Itachi can see it even with the lights out and the only source of any lighting coming from the cracks of the door to the bathroom and hallway. Itachi's eyes stare at that stain, getting lost on the faded yellow outline.

He runs his tongue over his split lip, tasting blood. He can hear movement across the room. Slow, unconcerned shuffling as the bathroom door opens and closes. The bright light from the bathroom filter into the bedroom. Itachi is laying on the bed, legs tucked together and badly bruised. He is naked, his clothes having been previously removed.

Itachi listens to the movement around the room. He dares not breathe too loud in fear that he would be heard. He digs his uninjured fingers into the mattress, limbs trembling in agony. His hair is matted and strands are caked to the side of his face from blood and sweat.

"Well I see that you're awake." Comes the jovial all too familiar voice of Itachi's partner. The Uchiha manages to move his head enough so that he can meet Kisame's eyes. His face is illuminated by the light from the bathroom, casting the man in an eerie glow. Kisame grins at him but there is no warmth in it. He steps from the bathroom and saunters over to the bed as Itachi attempts to curl in on himself.

Kisame barks out a cold laugh and sits on the edge of the bed, which creaks under his weight. He grabs Itachi's legs and yanks him over. Itachi can't even cry out in pain as his shattered limps are roughly moved. Kisame pulls Itachi's broken body into his lap.

"Just look at you," Kisame's deep voice is but a growl. "Absolutely stunning." He runs thick fingers down Itachi's bruised cheek. Itachi flinches away from the Kiri nin's touch. A touch he would have leaned into mere hours ago. Now there is a cold sweep of fear that involuntary takes over his body as he recalls the violence that they had just inflicted.

Itachi never would have expected to have to fear his partner. Not Kisame. Never Kisame. Kisame loved him. Kisame would always be at his side. Kisame whispered endearments into his ear in the dead of night and held his hands when they became chilled. Kisame had his heart.

But here he is now, broken like some cheap teacup tossed aside and discarded.

He doesn't know how Kisame found out about his secret. About the massacre and Itachi's role within the Akatsuki. Was it Madara? Perhaps Itachi's sensei found it appropriate to inform Kisame on who the traitor was. Who the spy was and why their every mission never seemed successful.

Itachi wonders how long Kisame had known. He had been fine during the mission. Just as helpful and just as deadly. He had not been quite as flirtatious and friendly as he usually was. He had seemed a little more reserved than normal but Itachi had thought nothing of it.

The hotel where they were staying for the evening was familiar. They had already stayed there several times. When they had gotten to their room, Kisame had whispered lewdly in Itachi's ear about taking him and Itachi had been all too willing. It had been a week and Itachi was eager for his lover.

His clothes had come off and he joined Kisame in bed, kissing his lover with as much enthusiasm as he always had. Kisame held onto his hips, trailing kisses down his throat. Their foreplay had been more tender than normal, Kisame easily managing to relax Itachi into a state of security. He took Itachi's wrist into a lose grip. He kissed Itachi's shoulders and nibbled on his ear, his lips moving to whisper into Itachi's ear.

_"You lied to me..."_

_Kisame's hand tightened around Itachi's wrist as the Uchiha opened his eyes in confusion, fixing his lover with a long stare._

_"What?" Was all he could get out before Kisame's grip tightened and he gave a sharp twist and bone grinding squeeze. Itachi's voice came out in a sharp shocked and pained cry and Kisame released his broken wrist._ _Itachi pulled his arm against his chest, looking up at Kisame in confusion. Lost on why suddenly his lover was hurting him. He opened his mouth to speak but no noise escaped. Kisame shook his head, golden eyes filled with disgust..._

_"The failed missions, the surprise attacks...it was always you..." Itachi's eyes widened in realization and he reached forward to touch his lover, ignoring the jolt of pain that traveled through his wrist. Kisame would not give him the chance. Kisame's hands were giant compared to Itachi's and when he had them in his grip it was a mere flick of his wrist and Itachi's fingers were brutally broken..._

_"Kisa-Kisame stop!" He struggling uselessly and Kisame cuts off his speech as his thick hands wrap around his throat, cutting off his air supply. Itachi continued to struggle, broken hands beating uselessly against Kisame's broad chest. Kisame released Itachi's throat and rake roughly down his side._

_Itachi coughs, chest heaving as he tries to fight his lover off. His eyes however will not activate and Kisame strikes him across the face, splitting his lip._

_"Traitor..." Those hands that had always brought Itachi comfort soon moved for his throat once more._

Itachi cannot remember all that was said and in what order, but what he can recall is the pain he felt ripping through his body as Kisame broke him. How the pleasure he had been feeling just moments ago was ripped away and replaced with something beyond Itachi's control.

Itachi is far more powerful than Kisame. It was a known fact and why Kisame had always followed his orders. But when it came down to brute strength, Kisame easily overpowered his partner. Just one twist of his hand or flex of his arm and he could break and shatter Itachi's body. But it had never come to that. It would never come to that because Kisame had fallen head over heels for his partner. Kisame liked to bring Itachi sweets and make lewd jokes in an attempt to make Itachi blush. Kisame loved Itachi and Itachi against all reason, loved him back.

But it was never going to be enough.

For as much as Kisame loved Itachi, he hated liars and traitors all the more. He moves Itachi up the bed so he can begin to mend the worst of Itachi's wounds. Itachi's in too much pain to fight back. His eyes won't activate and his hands are too badly damaged to form a seal.

Kisame clinically manages to administer aid to the worst of Itachi's wounds. His hands easily moving over Itachi's trembling body. He wraps gauze around Itachi's wrist and wipes the bleeding bite marks that litter Itachi's skin.

He does not clean the blood streaks on Itachi's thighs or the scratches on his pelvis. Itachi does not doubt that his pelvis is cracked and it aches terribly. He is bruising rapidly and the pain sends jolts up his stomach.

"You know how I feel about liars, Itachi-san. How I hate liars above all others. " Kisame hums as he closes the first aid kit and sets it aside.

"K-Kisame..." Itachi tries to speak. His voice is cracked and ragged, his throat darkened purple from Kisame having strangled him to near unconsciousness. Itachi cannot even speak. It hurts to do so and he closes his eyes. Kisame does not give a reaction and continues to look over Itachi's body for wounds. Those hands that had touched him with such kindness and devotion had quickly given way for hatred and pain. Now they touched Itachi with cold efficiency.

"Don't bother talking. You have nothing to say that is worth listening to." The older nin grunts his dismissal and Itachi shudders. Kisame's fingers lightly ran over Itachi's split lip, but he did not strike Itachi again.

"We still have another two days before we are due back at the hideout. Get some rest. We're leaving at dawn." He pushes Itachi off his lap and the Uchiha released a pained gasp at the motion. His fingers scrabble uselessly against the blood stained sheets. He needs to get away from Kisame. He needs to escape. He manages to drag himself forward, gritting his teeth against the waves of agony moving up his sides.

Itachi's ribs are obviously broken. Every movement he makes is painful and his limbs tremble as he attempts to struggle to his feet. Kisame has no patience for this however.

"Don't fucking move." Kisame barks as he shoves Itachi back against the mattress. Itachi's voice is rough as he releases a cry of pain. Kisame sighs and moves closer to Itachi who pulls his legs up as a shield.

"I never would have figured you for a traitor, Itachi. But I guess I never really knew you now did I?" Kisame's eyes are filled with disappointment and Itachi silently curses himself for putting such emotion in Kisame's gaze. Kisame reaches for Itachi's foot and lightly touches Itachi's toes, a smooth and loving caress that Itachi fears now more than anything.

"Were you ever going to tell me? Or were you just going to assume I would remain stupid enough to never find out? I'm disappointed, Itachi-san."

The older nin lifts Itachi's foot and Itachi watches in detached trepidation as Kisame observes his ankle, gently running his thumb over the bone. Kisame presses gentle kisses against Itachi's toes, razor sharp teeth pulling into a smile that did not reach his eyes as he stares at Itachi.

"I loved you, you know." Kisame muses pressing his cheek against Itachi's foot. "You had me too fooled too. Did I ever mean anything to you? Or was I only another part of your fucking mission?" At this, the smile Kisame had been forcing fades away to an almost pained expression. He looks over Itachi's body as if torn on what to do next. He strokes his thumb over Itachi's arch and if Itachi can close his eyes and ignore the pain he's in, he can almost pretend that nothing has changed. He can almost imagine that Kisame had not just brutally assaulted him and that there was still a bond between them.

But such things cannot happen and Kisame's eyes quickly become cold once more. Itachi still tries to reason with him. He still tries to make Kisame understand that while his motives within the Akatsuki were a lie, he had truly fallen for and truly loved Kisame.

"You were not a lie." Itachi forces out, breath shuddering and Kisame stares at him in placid interest. "You were never a lie to me..." He stares at the older man who grunts in response.

"It really doesn't matter anymore, now does it?" He states coldly and Itachi closes his eyes.

"No. I suppose it doesn't." He acquiesces softly, the words painful.

"I'll keep your secret," Kisame's voice sneers as he releases Itachi's foot. "But I won't let you forget what it cost." Kisame stands from the bed and surveys Itachi's wrecked body with dead eyes.

"Goodnight, Itachi-san."

The dismissal sounds like an executioners axe. Kisame turns and grabs Samehada from the bedside, slinging it over his broad shoulder. He leaves Itachi without looking back, the door locking with a sharp click behind him.

The walls are still stained. Itachi cannot even cry.

Itachi sleeps.

His dreams are plagued with visions of rough blue hands and razor teeth.

* * *

When he is brought back to the hideout, Pein is quick to notice the damage. Kisame helps Itachi through the hall as Pein falls in step with them. He looks Itachi over and Itachi can almost see a twinge of concern in his eyes.

"What happened?" He finally asks, looking to Kisame who scoops Itachi up and carries him the rest of the way to their room. Itachi is limp and useless in the Kiri nin's grip.

"Run in with some stray ANBU," Kisame easily lies with a shrug of his shoulders. "I took care of them." He opens the door to their room and assures Pein that the ANBU will not be a problem. A lie to cover up Itachi's own lies.

"Get some rest, we'll brief when you're feeling better." Pein instructs Itachi who can only nod in understanding.

Kisame is gentle as he lowers Itachi onto his bed, supporting Itachi's head as he moves him. Itachi does not speak and neither does Kisame. Both content with the silence and neither willing to break it. Kisame moves around the room, quietly gathering his things and going over mission reports.

"Kisame," Itachi finally attempts to speak up, voice strained. "I'm sorry." Apologizing seems like the only solution. Even if it's beyond that now. Even if Itachi does not truly mean it. He was not sorry for choosing his brother and village over Kisame. Kisame was important to him. Just not enough.. But even if Kisame had accepted it...they could never go back. Kisame does not give him that opportunity however. He strides across the room and to the door, not looking once towards Itachi. The Uchiha closes his eyes and once the door slams closed, he allows his tears to fall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sequel chapter? What is this? A short continuation.
> 
> Warning(s) discussion of rape.

The days passed on in a dull haze that for the life of him, Itachi could barely grasp onto. It was as if everything around him moved in fast motion while Itachi was unable to keep up with it. Kisame kept his secret. That much was obvious. There was never any attack from the loyal members of the Akatsuki and life went on as normal. Pein had been visibly disturbed by whoever had managed to attack Itachi and Kisame had weaved his own tale of several Konoha ANBU members managing to corner Itachi long enough to harm him before Kisame could dight them off. If Pein believed any of it, he did not say. Madara, however watched Itachi very closely after the assault. Deidara had been visibly torn when the news of the extent of the assault finally reached the Akatsuki's ears. Pleased that the Uchiha had been harmed, but furious that it had been at the hands of a large group of ANBU and not by Deidara himself.

However, with rumors as big as that one it did not take long for someone in the Akatsuki to speak of it to someone outside and soon enough, it had spread like wildfire. Someone or several someones had managed to viciously beat and sexually assault Uchiha Itachi. Stuff like that did not stay quiet long. Kisame must not have expected his claim to take off like it had. A little lie to cover his and Itachi's tracks and now it was as if the world was on fire. Over a meeting in the following days, Tobi had innocently asked if something should be done against the ANBU after what had been done to one of their own.

"I told you I took care of it." Kisame had uttered with gritted teeth and Tobi's head cocked, letting out a little hum. He leaned back in his chair until it was balancing on the two back legs. Kisame fought the urge to kick it out from under the other man. This man might be his boss, but that didn't mean he wanted to discuss this with anyone.

"But Kisame-san, Konoha isn't missing any ANBU members and apparently the Hokage lady has heard about it and never had anyone in the area Itachi-san was hurt at." Tobi whined. Pein's eyes narrowed and Konan slowly blinked, dark eyes moving from Tobi to Kisame."What are you getting at, un?" Deidara snapped from where he was slouched in his chair and Tobi shrugged.

"Tobi was just wondering why Kisame would say it was Konoha ANBU when they weren't even around." This caught everyone's attention and Kisame cursed under his breath at having to form _another_ lie. Another lie in order to cover up for that traitor as well as his own actions. Should he be more haunted by it. He did not allow himself to think about Itachi much anymore, but there were moments where he would look at his hands and see Itachi's blood beneath his fingernails.

_'The traitor earned what he got...'_

"I may have been mistaken with them being Konoha. They have the biggest grudge against Itachi-san." Kisame shrugged at this and Deidara nodded, seeming to accept this, but Konan and Pein shared glances as Tobi-Madara never looked away from Kisame. They would be speaking later, that stare promised. When the meeting came to an end, for a split second Kisame swore he could hear Itachi's muted cry, reminiscent of that night as Kisame had crushed his wrists. It had been too easy. His wrists were so thin; it was like snapping toothpicks. Itachi had been so pliant and trusting. They had been lovers after all. Itachi had no reason to believe his own lover would turn on him. Kisame wondered if that was how Itachi's family had felt that night when Itachi brought that sword down.

It did not matter.

The seeds of doubt were planted.

Someone had fucked the Uchiha and managed to cripple him enough that he was not seen on missions in the weeks that followed. His wounds healed, slowly but steadily. Bruises turned from a dark raging purple to a sicking green to a tinged yellow until finally his skin was smooth and pale, as if fingers had never been there to hurt him. Funny how the body heals, yet the mind never fully does. He didn't sleep well at night anymore. Not that he really had in any case, but now any type of rest Itachi had was plagued and broken.

Whatever infamy Itachi had gained was now stained by this rumor that half believed and half assumed was made up. When he finally was given permission to leave the infirmary, it was as if he was under a microscope. Every eye was on him, expect for Kisame's. Kisame avoided him. Whether out of guilt or remaining anger, Itachi did not know. Still, Itachi was an Uchiha and he was not scared of sideways looks and sniggers. He had faced worse. He would keep his chin up and back straight. He had a mission to complete. Life would continue on as usual. Let it die as nothing more than some false salacious rumor spread. Let it be forgotten as all the rest.

Then, the news reached Sasuke.


End file.
